powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Magic Prohibition Law
The Magic prohibition law is a special law restricting the use of magic (and supernatural powers in general), which anyone who abuses magic are subject to. Its articles include: *Article 1: Magic use against penal, civil, or commercial codes is prohibited. *Article 2: Those using magic illegally are tried in the Court of Magic in-front of the Grand Magic Council. *Article 3: In the Court of Magic, Magic barristers protect the client's basic rights. *Article 4: One who has awakened their Innate Magic must be registered immediately. *Article 5: The Court of Magic holds only a single, speedy trial. However, retails are possible if new evidence is found or 2/3 of the Grand Magic Council vote to retry the case. *Article 6: If a familiar and/or summoning beast breaks any law, the owner is held undoubtedly responsible. *Article 7: Creation or use of Love Potions or Hate Potions is generally prohibited. *Article 8: Magic used for social justice is permitted. Vigilantes (Bounty Hunters included) must abide by the law and report all of their findings to the local authorities. *Article 9: Use and possession of forbidden magic items, artifacts, and spells is strictly prohibited and counts as a severe offence. *Article 10: Assault, torture, imprisonment, forced ingestion of human excreta, forced sexual acts, forced abortions, forced pregnancies, Mass sexual assault, abduction, cruel and unnatural treatment of persons, branding etc. with any supernatural force, magic or otherwise, is a capital offence and the perpetrator will be punished harshly with the same punishment. *Article 11: Carrying out or encouraging inhuman acts or human sacrifice in quest of some bounty or reward with magic or anything supernatural is a capital offence and the perpetrator will be punished harshly. *Article 12: The binding of any being against its will via physical force or anything supernatural is forbidden. *Article 13: The killing, especially of non-magic inclined beings, with magic is a capital crime. *Article 14: The use of necromancy to bring back the long deceased without a license. *Article 15: The use of magic to fabricate any type of currency for any reason is forbidden, furthermore, the use of Alchemy to transmute any material into gold is expressly forbidden. *Article 16: The use of magic to create (sentient) life is forbidden. Magic Barrister Their job is to defend clients in a "magic courtroom" that presides over lawsuits regarding magic use and abuse. The largest Magic Barrister law office is Alias that also acts as a private investigation organization. Known Magic Barristers *Charissa Sears- Rookie *Justice Manh- Rookie *Tokiwa Kusunoki- Professional Trivia *Criminals are prohibited from voting in any election and law amendment. *There has been several published research papers showing that female barristers with small breasts are less likely to win cases than their larger breasted counterparts. *On October 31, 2009, Grand Magic Council 6th Seat Steve Avery signed Seiko's Law, "a bill that increases penalties and decreases privacy protections for teens convicted of sex acts on someone who is passed out from drugs or alcohol or incapable of giving consent due to a disability". Category:Blog posts Category:Property of Imouto-tan Category:Terminology